Percy Jackson and the Monsters at Highschool
by FirePearl97
Summary: We never get to read what happens after the last book in PJ and the Olympians before the first book in Heroes of Olympus where Percy goes missing. This story begins with Percy and Annabeth beginning the 11th grade together at a boarding school where they are supposed to look out for other demi gods and stay away from monsters. Of course that never goes as planned. First PJ fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic. It takes places after the 5**__**th**__** book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians during the time between that book and the first book of the Heroes of Olympus. I want it to be as accurate to the book as possible, so if you notice something that isn't quite right, please tell me! As well as with spelling/grammar mistakes, I want to know and I want to improve my writing as much as possible. **_

_**I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and if enough people review I'll post the next chapter right after this one! Thanks so much for choosing this to read, I hope you aren't disappointed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~My Nosy Mom and Gorgeous Girlfriend~**_

Once again my Mom, Sally Jackson, was putting me into another new school, but this time I was determined not to blow anything up or set a fire or something. This time _would _be different. One of the reasons was that Annabeth would be there with me, we won't be roommates, obviously, but we'll be in most of the same classes and I'm sure that'll make things better. One of the motivations that got her to come with me, besides the fact that yesterday I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, that was a little awkward, and the other reason is that we hope to keep our eyes out for young demigods. It's possible that there could be one or two at Goode's Boarding school and if there is, we are set on finding them and bringing them to Camp half-blood.

It's been exactly one day and 12 hours since our air bubble, under the water kiss and I can't stop thinking about it and the way her lips felt on mine. I guess the kids that threw us in forgot that, being the son of Poseidon, the water wouldn't affect me. I smiled to myself as I pushed my clothes into a small duffel bag. I had precisely one more hour to leave the campgrounds before the cleaning harpies would come and devour me before cleaning my cabin. There wasn't much for me to pack besides a few changes of clothes. Riptide was in my pocket as always, and my watch/shield that my half brother Tyson had created for me was on my wrist. That just about consisted of everything I owned.

A knocking at the door caused me to stop packing and check to see whom it was.

Grover, my best friend, and a satyr, stood at the door with Juniper the tree nymph and his girlfriend on his arm, both were smiling.

"Hey Percy!" Grover said, and pulled me in for a hug, Juniper was next.

"Hey guys." I smiled and invited them into my now almost empty cabin. "You two staying here for the holidays?"

Grover nodded, and took Juniper's hand again, "Yeah, Juniper won't leave so I'm going to stay here with her. Of course I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" He added hurriedly, smiling down at the pretty girl on his arm.

"That'll be nice." I said and stuffed the rest of my clothes in the duffel bag.

"Sure will." Grover replied. His curly dark hair was a little wet on the ends and his horns stuck out about two inches now. "Need any help?"

"Naw, I got it. But thanks." I said and shouldered my bag. "Not much here anyways."

"I'm sure gonna miss ya Percy." I swear I saw tears glistening around his eyes.

"I'll miss you too man." I assured him and patted his back. "You too Juniper."

She smiled then leaned over and kissed my cheek, causing me to turn somewhat red in the face. "See you next summer." She said and I nodded affirmatively. Then after one last good bye, the two of them walked out of my cabin and down the path to the woods.

I sighed and after one last look at the room I'd been living in the last couple of weeks I began the short walk down to Athena's cabin to check and see if Annabeth was ready to leave. Being a girl you would think that she would have lots of stuff to pack, but Annabeth was no ordinary girl and she definitely wasn't very girly, but I loved her exactly how she was. Wait. Did I just say love? I hadn't meant to but I guess its true. After all we'd been through together, all the times we'd saved each other's lived. Yeah, I love Annabeth Chase. I admit it. But don't be expecting me to tell her right away, it might freak her out a little bit. I wondered if she felt the same way about me, I hope so but it could take some time. I mean, just because she agreed to be my girlfriend doesn't mean that she loves me and wants to marry me some day. Don't get me wrong, I'm not thinking about marriage yet at 16, I'm just saying. Right now I had to get through my last two years of high school and I hoped they go better than the last few years. The camp bus would be picking us up right outside the camp boundaries in 30 minutes so I had to hurry, get Annabeth and go say goodbye to Chiron the centaur and camp administrator/activities director.

Not surprisingly, Annabeth, along with some of her cabin mates, was standing outside her cabin waiting for me when I arrived. I smiled and she smiled back tentatively, probably a little nervous at showing affection with the large-ish audience around us.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded, grabbed my hand and we made our way to the Big House.

Chiron was standing on the porch when we arrived.

"We're going to miss you two around here." He said as we climbed the steps.

"Same here." I replied.

"You guys stay out of trouble out there." He smiled, "Especially you Percy. You are older now so even more monsters will be attracted to your smell."

"That's comforting." I murmured and Annabeth smirked. "Don't worry I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Good. But remember that you aren't out of danger either." Chiron said to her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Chiron, weren't a lot of the monsters destroyed when we defeated the Titans?" I asked, feeling a little dumb.

"Yes Percy, many disintegrated into Tartarus, but monsters are reforming all the time and they will never be totally extinct. I'm sorry to tell you that you'll never stop fighting them."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Oh and be watching for any strange kids, kids that are abnormal. I'm sure that you'll find demigods where you go to school." Chiron told us.

"Yeah, we were already thinking of it." I said and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Good, good. Well I guess I don't have anything else to say. Just be safe and I'll hopefully see you next summer."

"We're planning on being here." Annabeth said. "Unless Percy gets us kidnapped by monsters or killed or something."

"Whatever. Just remember who has the super powers." I said, hiding my smile. I knew she was kidding.

"Goodbye then." Chiron patted us each on the back then watched us descend the steps to the path that would take us to our waiting bus that would take us to my mom's apartment.

"I hope we make it back next summer." I said quietly, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight seaweed brain." Annabeth grinned and took my hand, letting our linked hands swing in between us. We made it to the bus at exactly noon. Argus, our security guard with eyes all over his body, opened the door and we hopped in and found a seat near the back after he'd stowed our bags underneath.

"Another summer over already." Annabeth sighed and lay back on the seat.

"Yeah, we've known each for four years already, it's kinda crazy." I agreed, closing my eyes, our hands still laced together.

"Fought a lot of battles together." Annabeth added.

"Saved each other's lives quite a few times too." I put in.

"Yeah, you need a lot of saving." She chuckled and I lightly punched her arm.

"If I remember correctly, I'm not the only one that needs saving from time to time."

"I know." Is all she said. I slowly opened my eyes and watched her.

Annabeth's long light brown eyelashes lay gently on the top of her cheekbone. She didn't wear make-up but she didn't need any. She was beautiful without all that extra junk the Aphrodite girls liked to cake on their faces. Her lips were perfect too, and I knew that from experience. Her skin was flawless and smooth with a little tan. For a warrior she was pretty faultless.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and I quickly looked away.

"Were you looking at me?" She accused, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe." I said, still not looking her in the eye.

"What were you looking at exactly?"

"You're face." I tell her honestly.

"OH! Do I have something in my nose? Why didn't you tell me earlier Percy?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, nothings wrong."

"Then why were you looking at my face?"

"You really are clueless about how pretty you are aren't you?" I said and her cheeks turned pink.

"I look nothing like the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. They are all so beautiful."

"Yup, you're clueless. I bet you don't notice the way that most of the single guys around camp look at you, am I right?"

"They look at me?" She asked, a surprise look on her face.

"Annabeth let me say this again. You are beautiful and most guys realize it too. I was just lucky to get you as my girlfriend."

She blushed again and I just rolled my eyes and squeezed her hand with mine.

An hour later we arrived in Brooklyn at my Mom and her husband Paul's apartment. Argus handed us our bags then returned to the driver's seat before some passerby saw him. Even though the 'mist' obscures most people's view of these sorts of things, you never really know exactly what they are seeing.

My mom greets us at the door, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. Then she sees Annabeth.

"Annabeth, sweetie it's so good to see you!" Annabeth smiled and hugged my mom. "So Percy told me about what happened yesterday but left out details, so I want to hear the whole story!" Both Annabeth and I turned as red as the tomatoes is Mom's mini garden.

"Don't be embarrassed around me. Remember I only have one kid so this'll be the only time I get to hear this, so just humor me and tell me everything. Paul is at work so it's just the three of us."

"Yay." I said sarcastically and took a seat on the couch next to Annabeth. Mom took the rocking chair across from us like she was about to read two little kids an exciting story.

"Uh, where do I start?" I stuttered and blushed red again.

"The beginning of course." Mom said immediately, grinning all the while.

"Well, after we were thrown in the lake and all that we all went to our separate cabins and I couldn't stop thinking about her, hardly got any sleep that night." Annabeth blushed, I hadn't told her that part yet. I don't think I'd seen my fighting partner blush so much in all the four years I'd known her. She was always tough and whenever we had a 'moment' or so I thought, she would always change the subject or something. Well until she kissed me for good luck a year ago, that changed my feelings for her entirely.

"Percy, continue." Mom probed.

"Okay, um. I waited till we were alone after breakfast and approached her. We sat down outside and before I could say anything, an arrow from one of Apollo's kids came flying towards her. I caught it in mid air, and while she was thanking me for saving her life I asked her and she said yes. End of story."

"Hold up!" Annabeth put up her hand. "That's not how it happened at all. Let me tell it." Mom just smiled and motioned for her to tell the story.

"So this is how it really happened Mrs. Jackson."

"Call me Sally." Mom said.

"Okay, Sally. So after breakfast yesterday I was feeling a little down because we'd be leaving camp the next day. I guess Percy noticed and followed me after we left the breakfast pavilion. He grabbed my hand and I immediately knew something was different. I as well couldn't stop thinking about that underwater, air bubble kiss that we had had the night before and was going to confront him about it. But as you already know, he came to me first." She stopped for a breath, her cheeks still pink.

Mom was full out grinning now.

"Well we found a nice spot under a tree and sat down, neither of us said anything for a few minutes. Then Percy started blabbering and I couldn't understand what he was saying so I kissed him to shut him up so that I could speak." It was my turn to blush.

"I told him that I'd been thinking a lot about the kiss and wanted to know what it meant for us. Before he could answer a random arrow from the Apollo cabin flew toward us and lodged itself in Percy's shirt, pinning him to the tree. He pulled it out quickly and threw it back to whoever shot it. We both then started laughing for no particular reason and I ended up somehow in his arms and then when we were staring into each other's eyes, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. And that's is actually how it happened."

"Beautiful!" Mom sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Wow Annabeth, I didn't know you could be so romantic!" I exclaimed, causing her to blush again.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think Percy Jackson."

"Guess not." I smirked and squeezed her hand, not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were by kissing her in front of my mom although I wanted to really bad right about now.

"Thanks so much for sharing that with me you two." Mom smiled. "But it's time for me to drop you guys off at your new school."

"How far away is it?" I asked.

"About 2 hours in the car. And there is a bus that travels back and forth on weekends so that you can come visit me."

"I really need a car Mom, I'm 16!" Camp had run two weeks later than usual so I had my birthday for the first time with all my friends. I had wished that my mom could've have come but it was still pretty fun; even Clarisse was civil during the whole party.

"We'll see about that. You'd probably trash it with the amount of monsters you run into."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Annabeth laughed in agreement, I just shrugged.

I stood up and the girls followed suit. Mom helped Annabeth with her bags and I got my own; together the three of us descended the apartment steps to outside. I packed our luggage in the trunk of Mom's car and then instead of sitting in the front with her, Annabeth and I took the seats in the back.

"You'll call me often right?" Mom asked before we were even on the highway.

"Mom, remember that demigods can't use cellphones very often because of the monsters, but I'll call from the school phone as much as I can." I promised her.

"Okay, and I'll be holding you to that. Annabeth, you'll make sure he calls his poor mother at least once a week won't you?" I rolled my eyes but Annabeth smiled and told mom that she would.

"And I heard something about searching for more demigods?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Chiron wants us to keep our eyes alert for any kids that we could bring back to camp half-blood while we're at school. I just wish that Grover could have come with us, he's could at sniffing out demigods."

"Yeah, why didn't he come with you guys?" Mom inquired.

"Juniper." Annabeth explained.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Yup, she doesn't want him to leave again and she wouldn't be able to live in the city so far away from the forest so he agreed to stay with her this time." I filled in.

"But he might visit us sometime during the school year." Annabeth said and I looked at her and said, "Really? He never mentioned anything like that to me."

"I don't know." Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he was going to surprise you, but he didn't say so."

"Oh, guess we'll see then."

The rest of the trip to _Goode's High school and Boarding School _went by relatively quickly, but I could tell that Mom was barely going the speed limit, although I found it strange that she would be so reluctant to send me off when she'd been doing it about twice a year for as long as I can remember.

"We're almost there." She said and I swear her voice got a little choked up when she spoke.

"You ready for this?" Annabeth asked me.

"More than ready." I told her confidently.

"That's good." She said quietly.

"Are _you_?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Pretty sure." She replied and guessing that she didn't want to talk anymore, I kept quiet.

"I can't believe my boy is going into 11th grade!" Mom exclaimed all of a sudden, taking the nearest exit to the school and slowing down.

"It's not that exciting." I said.

"You just don't understand." Mom said. "You're not a parent."

"Okay." I said.

Five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot at our new home for the next few months, if we're able to stay in it. It was a tall, red brick building with two smaller buildings on either side of it that I guessed were the girls and boys dorm rooms. There were lots and lots of windows and the place looked relatively friendly, from the outside at least. A cobblestone path let to the front door that had an old-fashioned brass knocker in the middle of it. Fresh cut grass surrounded the building and blooming flowers lined the path invitingly. From my past experiences it was hard for me to be excited about this school, I'm sure it's not too different than any of the others I've attended, but I had Annabeth this time so at least one thing would be different and I was determined to make the best of this year and make mom proud.

Mom found a parking spot relatively close to the entrance and we all got out and collected our things. Being the man of the group and since no one else seemed to be volunteering, I led the girls up the path and with my free hand, banged the knocker three times on the tall oak door. We only waited about thirty seconds before the door was unlocked and swung open by an elderly lady that looked like she could be some kids' Grandma. Mom then moved in front of me, introduced herself and then Annabeth and I.

The lady told us all to come in and have a seat while she filed the paper work and got our schedules. The entrance area was set up like a hotel lobby with a front desk in front of us and two small open rooms with couches and chairs on either side.

A girl, probably around 20 or something, sat at the front desk, talking on the phone. She had short brown hair that was cut in a bob and big silver hoop earrings. She clicked on the keyboard in front of her with fake, long fingernails that were a bright orange, while she talked on the phone. I couldn't hear what the receptionist was saying because a thick wall of glass with a little sliding window in the middle stood in the way.

Mom pulled us over to a large comfortable looking couch to sit while we waited. She picked up a world magazine and began reading, leaving Annabeth and I to talk to each other. Our bags lay at our feet.

"I hope our rooms aren't too far apart." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too." Annabeth sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I found this quite comfortable and decided to put my arm around her as well. Thankfully she didn't pull away. Mom looked up from her magazine and smiled then went back to reading whatever she was reading.

Then the silence returned but I didn't mind; it felt so right to have this girl sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her and I wasn't about to ruin the moment.

But I didn't have to because about a minute later, the grandma lady returned, binders and papers in hand. Mom placed her magazine back on the table and rose to meet her.

"Okay dears, I have a binder for each of you that contains your schedules and other important information." At her voice Annabeth lifted her head and opened her eyes and I immediately wished that she would go back to what she had been doing, but now was not the time. The old lady handed Mom some papers for her to fill out then she called over to the receptionist who had the little window opened now so we could hear each other, "Sara honey, would you be a dear and show these two lovely kids to their dorms?"

Sara nodded and disappeared only to reappear coming out of a side door towards us.

"Come with me." She said and took one of Annabeth's bags, I took all of mine. We walked side by side behind Sara down the nearest hallway, then got into an elevator and she pushed the flashing 4.

"This elevator leads to the boys section of the dorms, and girls are not allowed over here but I'm making an exception this once because school has not officially started yet." She explained.

"Gee thanks." Annabeth said quietly but Sara didn't to seem to have heard. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. We stepped out then followed Sara to the end of the hallway to door number 9. She unlocked it with one of the many keys on a chain in her purse and I went in, the girls waited at the doorway.

Apparently my roommate had already moved in because the bottom bunk of the bunk bed had a pile of stuff on it. Guess I got the top. The room was quite small. It had a bunk bed on one side of the room and a desk and chair on the other. A door next to where the desk was, led to a bathroom with a sink, a toilet and a shower, simple, but it was all I needed. I dropped my bags on to the floor, throwing my more valuable items onto my bed. There was a large window at the back of the room that overlooked out into a courtyard that I'm guessing was at the back of the school.

Annabeth stood at the door while I looked around for a few minutes, then Sara said that we would drop Annabeth's stuff off at her room then we would go back downstairs to say goodbye to my mom.

"Here is your room key." Sara said and handed me a key on a little chain. "Both you and your roommate have one and it is the only one you get, so if you lose it, you're out of luck. Best to keep it in a safe place." She then gave me a necklace-looking thing with the school's name written on the fabric and a hook at the end for my keys and what looked like a slot for a student id that I did not have, yet.

We took the elevator down to the main floor then got into a different elevator that took us up to the 5th floor where Annabeth's room was located. I memorized the way in my head so that I'd be able to find her easily if necessary.

She was in room #12. Sara handed her a key and necklace just like mine and we entered the girl's room. I waited outside like Annabeth had done at my room and watched her inspect the area. Instead of bunk beds shoved against one wall, this room was a tad larger and had a twin bed on each side of the room. Neither of them had been claimed so Annabeth just set her things on the one with the blue bedspread, the other was pink. The window at the back wall between the two beds looked out over the front yard and you could even see the parking lot in the distance and Mom's car parked there. A bathroom was off to the side with all the girl's basic necessities and a desk and chair was propped up against the wall next to the door. They even had a bookshelf with a few books on it. Now Annabeth would have room for all her architecture books and such. A short chest of white drawers stood at the end of each bed.

She smiled and turned around to face me, "It's perfect isn't it?" She said, gesturing to her surroundings.

"Yeah, nicer than mine." I agreed jokingly.

"You'll just have to make it nice." She told me and I nodded. "I can try."

"Okay guys, are you ready to go back down?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'll unpack later." Annabeth said. So we followed the pretty, young receptionist, she didn't hold a candle to Annabeth's beauty but don't tell her I said that, down the hallway to the elevator and Sara pressed the '_L'_ that would take us back to the lobby.

Mom had just finished filling out the papers when we arrived back into the lobby.

"All settled in?" She asked and we both nodded. Sara had gone back to her desk.

"Next time you come you can see our rooms." I promised.

"Yes, and you'll have to tell me all about your roommates when we talk on the phone." Mom added.

"Will do Mom."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Paul will be home for supper by the time I get back."

"Okay, drive safe." I pulled her in for a hug and she squeezed so hard that I could hardly breathe. "Take care of that pretty girl for me." She whispered.

"Not to worry." I whispered back, my cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I love you son."

"Love you too Mom."

She then turned to Annabeth and hugged her like she was the daughter she never had, and in a way she kind of was.

"Bye guys, call me as soon as you can." And with those words, my mom walked out the door without looking back and drove away, back to Brooklyn.

_**So what did you think? I just love Percy and Annabeth and think that there could have been just a little bit more romance in the other books. But since there isn't, so I'm going to have some in here. Not a whole lot, partly because it's rated T, but mostly because Percy and Annabeth aren't total romantics and I want to keep their characters pretty close to the book. **_

_**This first chapter was kind of like an introduction, so nothing really exciting happened, but more is to come! **_

_**Please let me know what you thought of it through PM's or reviews! Thanks again for reading!**_

_**~FirePearl**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! So because of the great feedback I am updating early! This chapter has a little more excitement in it although it isn't as long as the one before. I want to thank: allen r; Oblivian03; LoveisTrue29; and Alicia Mirza for reviewing the first chapter! Alicia Mirza brought to my attention some things in the last chapter so from now on Percy is actually in 10**__**th**__** grade…just to clear that up. I changed it in the last chapter as well. And if anyone has any brilliant names for the school please let me know! Thanks again.**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**~I meet my roommate~**_

As soon as Mom had left, Annabeth and I parted ways for a bit so that we could unpack our things in our new dorm rooms.

My roommate had yet to return when I arrived, so temporarily I had the room to myself. A door that I hadn't yet noticed, right at the base of the bunk beds, turned out to be a small closet with a chest of drawers. I unzipped my duffel bag and began placing my clothes in the drawers and hung up my one pair of dress pants and shirt that Mom had bought me for her wedding. I rarely wore it. Annabeth had also come to the wedding-this was before we had feelings for each other, or at least strong feelings-and she had a long red dress that had looked amazing on her. Of course she only wore it once and is dreading the day that she has to again, but I kind of hope that day comes soon. It was sleeveless with little ruffled straps and was tight around the mid section then flowed out by her waist making her look like a princess. I literally wasn't able to take my eyes off her that day. Her blond hair had been piled up on top of her head with little ringlets on either side of her face. Mom had done the work all by herself even though Annabeth had complained and refused to get make up on her face, but Mom stuck through and I'm sure glad she did. I think that Annabeth even began to kind of like the 'girly' look after she got used to it.

I shook off the memory and finished refolding and hanging up my meager amount of clothes. Hopefully there was a washing machine somewhere nearby although I'd have to learn how to do my own laundry. Ugh. Not too excited about that. Maybe Annabeth knows how and she can help me out or at least give me a few tips.

Ten minutes later, all my things are put away neatly, for the most part, so I grab my new binder and climb up on to my bunk and look through it. I'd have to compare schedules with Annabeth to see how many classes we had together, hopefully a lot.

Judging from my schedule, dinner was at the cafeteria at 6pm sharp, and apparently they don't accept tardiness. I checked my watch. 5:30pm. I decided to walk over to Annabeth's room so that we could walk to dinner together. Taking the elevator down to the lobby floor and without Sara noticing me, I sneaked over to the girl's elevator and pressed #5. When the doors opened I walked down the hall to room #12 and knocked on the door, hoping that Annabeth's roommate was not yet there.

Annabeth opened the door relatively quickly, "Hey, come in." She said and I obeyed. Sure enough, the pink bed was still empty.

"No roommate yet?" I asked.

"No not yet. You?"

"Nope." I replied, then said, "I brought my schedule so that we can compare classes."

"Oh good, I had wanted to do that before school starts on Monday." Today was Saturday so we had one full day before we actually had to obey the rules-not like I planned on obeying them all-and hang out together.

I took the paper with all my classes for the first semester from my binder and Annabeth did the same.  
Our first class was Algebra 2 and Annabeth had the same one. I smiled and so did she.

Second period was English and Third period was History and we were together in both of those as well. I was starting to like this school more and more.

Lunch was after that which we would have together anyways, then I had swimming class and she went to Architecture class. We put be apart for 45 minutes. But then after that, I had science and she had art, lucky her. She looked up at me and smirked and I just rolled my eyes. Last was gym which we also had the same.

"Looks like we have most of our classes together." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's good." Annabeth agreed.

"Well we should probably head down to the cafeteria for dinner." I said, pointing to where it said that on the daily schedule.

"Do you know where it is?" Annabeth asked.

"No but I thought we'd ask Sara." I said.

"The receptionist?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing."

"Annabeth, she's like in her twenties or something." I told her.

"So?" Was her reply.

"Never mind." I said. "But you never have to be jealous, I wont ever like anyone else."

"I am _not_ jealous." She said sternly. We climbed into the elevator and it began descending.

"If you say so." I shrugged. "But you're kind of acting like it."

"Am not."

That ended the conversation for the moment because the elevator doors opened and we stepped out. I boldly made my way up to the reception desk, leaving Annabeth behind me, and asked Sara where the cafeteria was.

"Through those doors." She pointed to a set of double doors to the left without even lifting her head.

"Uh, thanks." I said quickly and motioned for Annabeth to follow me. She hurried over and grabbed my hand, momentarily forgetting our argument from just a few seconds earlier. I gave her hand a squeeze and pushed open the double doors.

A huge cafeteria with about fifty long tables were arranged in an orderly fashion on one side of the room, and on the other was a large buffet station with almost any food you could want.

"Man, how much are our parents paying for this school?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"We each have a god for a parent, don't worry your mom is paying for everything."

"That's comforting." I said. Only about ten other kids were seated at the tables and none of them looked up when we entered which was nice that we weren't being stared at but also kind of sad that no one decided to introduce us. We headed towards the start of the buffet and began loading our plates.

"It's nice that we don't have designated tables and we can sit together now, unlike at camp." I said and Annabeth nodded while piling green salad and dressing on her plate. I went for the stack of hot burgers and fries and blue lemonade-I think it was made special for me-then when we couldn't fit anything else on our plates, Annabeth lead the way to an empty table, which wasn't very hard to find since all ten kids were at the same table, so we had 49 to choose from.

Annabeth set her tray at a table on the other side of the room, far away from the other students who still hadn't seemed to notice us. I bit into my burger and Annabeth crunched on a cucumber covered in dressing.

"Do we have a curfew on school nights?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's 10pm and 11:30pm on the weekends." She said.

"That's not too bad."

"I guess not. I'm kind of a night owl but curfew just means that we have to be in our rooms by that time, not asleep."

"Yeah, I guess." I dipped a french fry in ketchup and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"That doesn't start till Monday thought right?" I asked.

"I think so. That would make sense anyways." Annabeth replied and took a sip of her ice water.

"Wanna come hang out at my place tonight?" I asked. "I think it's too late for registration now so my roommate won't be here until tomorrow."

"Sure. I'd be bored otherwise."

"Good."

After we finished eating, we emptied our trays into the trashcan on our way out then took the elevator up to my room. Not surprisingly, my roommate had yet to arrive, I guess we wasn't coming back tonight.

I took all the pillows I could find and we made a nest on the floor where we could sit and talk comfortably. I settled in first then Annabeth sat next to be and snuggled down, putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and wished this could last forever. Her hair smelled like salad dressing, even on her it smelled amazing. We had only been sitting in our nest of pillows for about five minutes-neither of us speaking-before I felt her relax and her breathing slowed. I watched her chest rise and fall steadily and wondered what I ever did to deserve her.

She continued to sleep and I decided that it would just be mean if I woke her, so I gently scooped her into my arms and placed her on the bottom bunk, hoping that my roommate wouldn't come back late tonight to find a strange girl on his bed. That would be a little awkward for all three of us I think.

Annabeth looked so peaceful as she slept and I just stared at her for a few minutes before drawing a thin blanket up over her and climbing up on to my own bunk.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the sound of keys and the clicking of the lock jerked me wide-awake. I sat up quickly and leaned over the side of the bed to look down at Annabeth. Her breathing hadn't changed and she was still fast asleep, I doubt she would be for long with all the noise the intruder was making. A few seconds later the door swung open and the lights were switched on. I blinked a few times before my vision was able to focus.

A boy that looked about my age, with shaggy blond hair, broad shoulders and piercing green eyes dropped a backpack on the floor and stared at me. I stared right back until he looked away, his gaze falling on the sleeping girl in his bed.

"Why, is there a _girl_ in _my _bed?" He asked, kind of loudly.

"Um, sorry about that, I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow and she fell asleep on the floor so I set her on the bed."

"It's okay man." He said suddenly, the fire draining from his eyes and his voice softening.

"I understand. I was just visiting my girlfriend but figured I'd come back here to sleep."

"Uh, thanks." I said, unable to think of anything to else say. "I'll uh, bring her back to her room."

"I'm Brady." The boy said and extended his hand. I shook it and said, "Percy."

"Nice to meet you Percy." His voice, thankfully, was a bit softer now and Annabeth slept on.

"You too." I said in reply.

"When did you arrive?"

"This afternoon."

"Oh, cool. I got in last night. I think I saw you in the cafeteria at dinner, was that you?"

"Probably." I said, wishing that the guy just shut up so that I could carry Annabeth back to her dorm.

Brady picked up his backpack and opened the door to the closet and threw it in. I ignored him for the moment and gently slid my arms underneath Annabeth's sleeping form, one under her back and the other supporting her back. Her head lay on my chest and she looked quite comfortable if you asked me.

"See you later man." My roommate said and I nodded then hurried out the door to the elevator. I pressed the button with my elbow and the doors opened, then pushed the flashing _'L'_ and waited for the elevator to take us down.

Sara was no longer at the desk and everything was dark in the lobby. I could hardly see anything but I was able to spot the lights from the girl's elevator and that helped. Pushing the number _5_ with my elbow again, we slowly rose. I was genuinely surprised that Annabeth had yet to wake but I wasn't about to complain. She was pretty light and I was enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. The elevator doors dinged and opened and I made my way to room _#12._

It was then that I remembered that I didn't have a key for her room and that it was probably in her pant's pocket. But then I noticed the light under the door and decided to try knocking.

The door opened immediately to reveal a girl, about 16 years old with short curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and athletic looking and was wearing a blue jersey and baggy sweats. She was pretty thought and must have caught me staring because she cleared her throat and opened the door wider, inviting me in.

"This must be my roommate." She said and I nodded, laying Annabeth down on her bed.

"Yeah, she fell asleep at my place and I didn't want to wake her."

"That's nice." She said. "I'm Kyra."

"Percy." We shook hands then I gestured to Annabeth, "That's Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I figured." Kyra said nonchalantly.

I think my cheeks turned a slight shade of red but hopefully she didn't notice since the only light in the room was a lamp on the desk.

"I'll uh, see you later then." I said and after one last look at Annabeth you hadn't even stirred, I gave Kyra a smile, which she returned, and headed out the door and back to my own room. It was midnight by now and I expected Brady to be in bed when I returned, but he was sitting on his bed with a bright lamp on, eating chips, drinking pop and watching a movie on his laptop.

"Hey Percy!" He exclaimed as soon as I had opened the door.

"Wanna watch with me?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm kinda tired." I told him.

He shrugged and went back to his movie, which thankfully he was watching with headphones so the noise wouldn't hinder my sleeping. I lay my head down on my pillow, turning my face towards the wall, and fell instantly to sleep.

_Percy! I looked up, thinking that I was still in my dorm room, but actually I was back at camp half blood, and the person calling my name was Chiron._

_What am I doing here?" I asked and Chiron smiled. I am in your dream Percy because I didn't want to try to send an iris-message to get a hold of you._

_Is anything wrong? I was just there this morning!_

_No nothing is wrong. I wanted to check up on you and warm you._

_Warn me?_

_Yes, I want you to be careful about whom you trust at this school. The people who might seem the nicest and easiest to be around, could possibly be demigods, monsters or just enemies of ours. _

_That's comforting. I rolled my eyes in my dream._

_I have my suspicions about your roommate but don't be too quick to judge. Also keep an eye on Annabeth's roommate, there is something about her that I can't quite pinpoint but I'm sure you will._

_How do you know about our roommates already? _

_Oh I have my ways. Chiron winked then said, I only have a few seconds before you will be left to your normal dreams._

_I didn't even know people other than gods could talk to others in their dreams. I said._

_It is pretty amazing isn't it?_

_Yeah._

_Just remember what I said Percy. Try to stay away from fights and things that will draw attention to yourself and Annabeth. Watch your back and don't trust anyone, at least for now._

_I'll do my best._

_I know you will. Goodbye Percy._

The dream faded and I went back to my regular dreams. When I awoke the next morning, it took a few seconds to remember that the dream with Chiron last night was actually real. It made me kind of nervous that I wasn't to trust any of the students here but Annabeth, but like I said earlier, I was determined to make the most of my junior year and not cause trouble, and hopefully not attract any monsters-like that'll ever happen.

My watch said that it was 8am and after checking the schedule, I had exactly 15 minutes to be downstairs. Brady was still sacked out on his bunk-a bag of chips still in his hand and his headphones still on his head. I shrugged and went to the bathroom for a super quick shower.

My Mom had packed shampoo, soap and a sponge just in case there wasn't any in my dorm, it's a good thing she did because the bathroom had no extra accessories. I hopped in and let the hot water stream down my back and head for a few seconds to try and wake myself up.

After my shower I ran a towel through my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt. A quick look in the mirror above the sink and I deemed myself presentable for breakfast. When I exited the bathroom, my roommate was still asleep so I left him be and headed towards the elevator.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I realized Sara was in the elevator going down as well. When I was able to speak I asked, "No offense, but what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, just showing another student to his room." She replied casually.

"This early?"

"Yeah, he took the overnight bus and just arrived a little bit ago."

I had to admit that Sara looked quite pretty this morning. She was wearing a white skirt with tiny pink flowers on it, a cream-colored blouse and little pink high-heeled shoes. Her dark hair framed her face and she had a silver sparkly headband on. Sara gave me a smile, making me feel somewhat uncomfortable and I wished the elevator would hurry up.

Then, because I was standing almost in front of the doors, she reached around me and pressed a button that caused the elevator to come to an abrupt stop.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, trying not to sound as freaked out as I was.

"I just want to slow down our time together Percy, that's all." She whispered, a creepy smile on her red lips.

"Um, no offense but you're like way older than me." I said.

"Oh no, I'm _only_ 17." She cooed.

"Well I'm 16, _and_ I have a girlfriend that is waiting for me, so if you'd please…"

"Annabeth? "Oh come on Percy dear. You could do so much better than her. She's not even that pretty."

My face turned beat red with anger. _Nobody_ insulted my girlfriend and got away with it.

"For your information, she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and you, quite frankly, are the ugliest." I can't believe that just a minute ago I thought she was pretty.

"You'll be sorry you said that Percy Jackson." She hissed.

"H-how do you know my full name? I never told you." I said sternly.

"I-I saw the forms of course, it had both your name and Annabeth's." She said, stuttering a bit at the beginning then catching herself and finishing smoothly.

"But you never saw the forms. You were on the phone until you brought us to our dorms." I accused.

"I'm not lying." She insisted.

"Well I think you are." My hand went to my pocket where Riptide lay, as always. Something was wrong with this 'receptionist' and I was pretty sure she hadn't stopped the elevator because she liked me, we'd just met!

"You're little sword isn't going to help you." She sneered, then I knew she was an enemy. I couldn't tell if she was a monster or just a demi-god gone bad, but I was pretty sure that this wasn't a normal occurrence. My hand gripped the pen a little tighter, ready for the right moment to uncap it and fight.

Suddenly, Sara's face began to change and she grew wings. I had never seen a monster like her before: a pointed red beak, green, ugly skin, purple wings and even her legs and feet were change to what looked to be a lion. I was too stunned to even think of fighting. I just stared and watched the little receptionist turn into an ugly, flying lion monster. My heart was pounding so hard I figured she must have been able to hear it. Her beaked, green face smiled evilly at me. Piercing red eyes bore into my green ones, temporarily paralyzing me.

She took a step closer to me inside the small elevator room and I held my breath.

"Aren't you going to fight me demi-god?"

"In an elevator? You've got to be kidding me!" I said, gaining a little bit of courage. "If you want to fight me, let's do it fairly and in an open place. Out of human vision."

She didn't have time to answer my proposition because the elevator doors suddenly chimed and the doors slid open to reveal a young boy, loaded down with luggage. Sara immediately changed into her human form and walked out past the boy who didn't seem to notice anything wrong. He smiled at me and I smiled back, then hurried to the cafeteria where

I hoped Annabeth was waiting for me. Boy did I have a story to tell her. I hadn't even been at this school for 24 hours and already had a monster find me. But the thing that bothered me was that Sara was already here, like she was waiting for Annabeth and I to arrive; or maybe she's been after another demi-god in this school. I'd just have to find out, and I promised my self I would start immediately after breakfast.

_**So what did you think?! I hope you have enjoyed these first two chapters as much as I have enjoyed writing them for your enjoyment (which is a lot) Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review before you go!**_

_**~FirePearl**_


End file.
